Beginning of Love
by kadaj the second
Summary: Sesshomaru's wild-child younger sister makes a deal with Naraku to save his life. How will she navigate the twists and turns of escape while discovering why he's so set on her? How will Sesshomaru deal with this loss? Why won't anyone talk about their past?
1. Pilot

_A.N.:_ _This is the pilot chapter of something I've been writing in my head for a long time. You don't have to be gentle, but it'd be nice. :p Please tell me what you think I can fix and I promise you now, I'm gonna write more often and will do my absolute best to have new chapters out at least once a month._

* * *

I followed him as he moved around camp, trying to make my case, "Big brother, please. I can go myself and be back by sundown. It was just one half-demon, it isn't necessary for you to come along," I paused, not really wanting to admit why, "it was my fault after all."

He stopped examining the thief's blade, and turned to me for the first time since I'd started wanting to go. "Whoever this half-breed is, he stole it from under both of our noses. That makes him dangerous. We don't know what he wants or what else he is capable of. I'm only allowing you to go because he stole it from you. Either I go or you learn to stop depending on that thing."

Stomping in frustration, I fairly shouted, "I'm not a little girl, Sesshoumaru!" Then, recollecting myself, I continued, "I can take care of myself now. You, yourself, have seen to that. As you've said countless times, it's the only reason you even allow me to follow you on your expeditions."

"Capable or not, I still have a duty to protect you. Not even my soft heart will change that. You will come along, but hang back, do you understand me, Nana?"

The imp parroted his master, "Yes, you can stay in the back or not go at all!" Stupid imp.

Shooting him a withering stare, I jumped in Sesshomaru's way as he turned toward Ah-Un, "It's just a halfling, you really don't have to. I know you blame yourself for what happened the last time I went somewhere alone, but it was nearly a century ago and entirely my fault. Please? I'll even kill them myself. Painfully."

"Sixty years does not a century make. And, you'll lie about it." he answered drily, moving me aside.

I made a face at his back, "Soft heart, he says-"

"What was that?"

"I said 'breadth of mind'. Are we going yet?"

He hesitated, then sighed, "Yes."

We began walking towards the dark, gloomy castle looming over the treeline that seemed to be advertising the thief we were looking for, "Please don't go to too much trouble over this, onii-san."

"He stuck the blade next to your head, little one. He will die as I see fit. There will be no haggling for this life."

I sighed, nodding. "Just... don't make it too bad. You might wake So'unga up."

* * *

Walking into the next, almost-identical guest room, I called out, "There's nothing there, check the next one." Looking around the dusty yet once-well-furnished bedroom, I didn't notice the door behind me slowly shut. Once again finding nothing, I turned to leave, but instead found that a different door had opened.

Odd.

Stupidly, I went in and found a young man sleeping in there. There he was. The bastard who'd stolen my o-nenju. Unsheathing So'unga, I held it lightly under his chin and spoke loudly, "You there. Who are you?"

He slowly blinked awake, barely seeming surprised to see me, "Sharp sword."

"And it'll kill you if you don't answer my questions. Who are you and what business do you have with me?"

He smiled earnestly, "My name is Naraku, Lady Naresome. As to our business, I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Everything about him was setting off alarms. He was too calm, too in control. I wasn't known in this region like Brother was. He shouldn't know me. But he did, and the only real weapon I had was diplomacy, so I might as well use it. Resheathing So'unga (who was now very much awake), I helped him up, "I'm very sorry for that, Naraku. Something was stolen from me, and my brother and I have come to take it back."

"Stolen? From such a well-known warrior and they aren't dead yet?"

I blushed, retreating through the door I'd just come through. "We got careless... But I must warn you, my brother's out to kill whoever did it."

He smiled in amusement, following me through, but stopping to lean on the doorway. "Do you believe it was me, then?"

I backed up until I hit the door going into the hallway, "I know not. And I hope not. But if it was, please give it back. Before we meet my brother." Getting it open, I quickly turned and moved toward the room I'd last seen Sesshomaru in.

An arm wrapped around my waist, "I'm sorry too, my lady, but I don't have it."

He was as fast as I was, which was almost unheard of in a halfling. Who was this man? "Who has it then?" I asked, twisting away to open the door.

He merely inclined his head toward the floor, saying simply, "He has it."

He was Sesshomaru. My heart froze as I took in the scene. Brother was on his hands and knees, covering his face with the hand that held my onenju. To the side of him were the quickly dissolving remains of a demon which seemed to be pumping some sort of miasma into the room. I started banging on the barrier even as he caught my eye and shook his head. We had been fools to come here.

"Careful now, my lady. That barrier is the only thing keeping us from being poisoned as well." The very air seemed to be eating at his skin.

I turned toward the traitor almost uncomprehendingly, "He's my brother! And he's dying!"

He was smiling serenely, "Yes. The poison is burning him from the inside and out. He'll be dead soon, unless..."

My shock began to wear off as the meaning of his words became apparent. A desperate rage took hold and I grabbed him by the front and pushed him into the wall, "What the hell do you want from us, bastard?!"

There was a sound in the wall like something breaking, and his smile disappeared, though he still managed to look delighted, For his life? I'd want something valuable. Like you."

"What?"

His gaze flickered momentarily above me, reminding me of the stakes. Turning back to Brother, who by now barely had the strength to glare back at him with a look so dark that I myself was momentarily petrified. "To lose the privilege of killing him, I'd want something just as pleasing. Give yourself to me and he will live."

I really had no idea what to make of it, honestly. I knew Sesshomaru would fly into a rage if I did, but if I didn't... he'd never even be able to be overbearing again. "Fine. But you'll leave him alone after this, and fix him, and... I am... to be treated with respect."

He proffered a small vile-looking thing which I immediately snatched. His amused and self-satisfied smirk returned, "Of course, my lady. Nothing you wouldn't like. But you might want to say goodbye before he loses consciousness."

Running into the now-open room, I knelt to administer the potion. "Onii-sama, I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry, I had to do something! You're gonna be okay now...", I trailed off as my eyes began to sting with tears and poison.

Sesshomaru's expression became even more pained as the elixir slid down his throat, but he managed to grab hold of my hand, as if to comfort me. My eyes stung even more, he hadn't had to comfort me since Inuyasha had been sealed to that tree. No, I had to stay strong, for Sesshomaru's sake. If he saw me cry, he wouldn't rest until we were safe, at home, with Mother. And that would definitely kill us both.

His focus grew hazier, and before I knew it, his eyes were shut, though his breathing still seemed troubled. I looked up hatefully at Naraku, silently daring him to even look smug.

To his credit, he only seemed mildly aggravated, "He can't feel the pain now. So let go and stop looking at me like that, I've still got to leave him somewhere."

I snarled, erecting a barrier between us.

He smiled tenderly, "Very well, I'll have him gently deposited near your camp. My lady."

It did not irk me so very much that he seemed to tack on the end as an afterthought, but that he spoke as if to a child. " I'm going with you. I'll not leave my brother alone with you."

"I didn't say I was taking him. Kagura!"

A young woman about my age sauntered in, "What do you want now?" She looked very much like him, except for the expression of contempt that seemed permanently fixed on her face.

"Take him to the camp you visited yesterday. And leave him there without being seen if you can. Or nearby, at least."


	2. New Allies?

_For Father._

I lay in the dark, going over every prayer once more as I felt another surge of anger pass through me. Five hours had passed since I'd agreed to that asshole's deal, and four since he'd stuck me in here, with the warning that he'd kill me if I so much as tried to leave this room.

_For Mother._

I would not kill him, but neither would I be as easily tamed as he might believe. If it was a bitch he wanted, then a bitch he would have.

_For Sesshomaru._

My throat constricted with guilt and sadness. Oh, big brother, you shouldn't have been here. He'd looked so... lifeless when that girl flew away with him. It was all my fault.

_For-_

The door slammed open, startling me. I squeaked and sat up, reaching for So'unga, then relaxed, leaning back on one elbow when I saw who it was. It was Naraku's servant girl, Kagura. Or... Kanna? No, it was definitely Kagura.

Pausing at the door, she frowned, "What... the hell are you doing in my room?"

Fidgeting nervously with my hands, I lied back down and retreated into my manners, "Forgive me, K- Kagura-san, Naraku left me in here saying I was to share a room with you for the night. And that you would be my maid-in-waiting for tomorrow."

Her shoulders sagged and she rolled her eyes, swearing loudly. Then she added, "Of course he did." Slamming the door shut, she crossed the room, mumbling, "Move over."

Scooting to the side by the window, I said, "Do you... dislike Naraku, or something?"

She stopped getting comfortable and gave me a sidelong, calculating look, "That's one word for it, yeah."

There was hope for escape yet. I must not ruin this. "W-well what's the word you would use, Kagura?"

She laughed drily. "I despise him. Maybe... violent loathing, on a good day. What's it to you?"

I yawned nervously, "You are... a wind demon, correct?"

She nodded, then, as if a lantern came on in her head, her eyes widened and she suddenly flipped over to face me, "You...! It won't work, you know."

I had to move back and turn on my side to look at her comfortably, "Not if we worked together. I may not be as strong as my brothers, but I am strong enough for this." I stopped, realizing just how disadvantaged I was, "If I have your help, that is..."

Her red eyes glittered in the semi-darkness, "If I help you, you have to help me escape, too."

The smile was on my lips before I knew it, "Yes, of course! Whatever his hold is over you, we'll destroy it." I couldn't help the feeling of hope starting to grow. I could be home soon! Granted, I'd never liked being there, but there was something about being barred from it that made me want to be there all the more. Mother would say it was another trait I'd inherited from Father, like she was any better.

_She's a liar. They're all liars and thieves and murderers. Kill them all and be done with it. Naresome. Make them suffer for their crimes. There must be many... You'll be doing the world a favor. Think of it that way if it makes it more palatable._

No, So'unga, we would escape without bloodshed. It might take longer and be more difficult, but it would happen that way or none at all.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a lot harder than you think it'll be." Kagura answered after another calculating pause.

Turning back over, she closed her eyes, dismissively saying, "Get some shut-eye, apparently we have to wake up early tomorrow. And dont ask me why, I don't know."

I rolled onto my back and shut my mouth, then after a moment's consideration, said, "Goodnight, Kagura."

"Night."

Then I shut my eyes and went through the litany again until I fell asleep. _For Father, Mother, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Saya..._


	3. Nope

"You can't possibly mean to put me in that- that thing!" I shouted in a mixture or horror and mortification, cornered behind a barrier as Kagura closed in with the abomination.

"C'mon, Nana! It's a kimono, not a death sentence!" We stood at an impasse in her room. A room in a castle that we would now be abandoning since it'd apparently served it's only purpose.

"Says you! Saya, help me!"

"There's really nothing I can do, my lady." the spirit said calmly from across the room, barely showing his face above the sheath that was his home. I huffed impatiently, there was never anything he could do.

Smiling earnestly, she tried another tack, "I know it looks bad, but it's a pretty decent design and I think it'd look great on you if you'd wear it."

"It's a _wedding_ dress! And you don't even... Why is he making me wear it?"

She straightened up, losing the soothing tone, "Well it might have something to do with those humans he's been visiting, but his brain's a sack of cats, so I really couldn't tell you why even if I cared. Now come out and let me help you put it on."

That quieted me for a moment. What would he have to do with humans at all? Unless he was planning on destroying them somehow, or eating them? Did halflings even eat human? For what purpose would he even destroy them anyway? Humans would be nothing to him, less than useless. "What humans?"

Kagura rolled her eyes impatiently. "Some castle full of humans, alright? He's brokering some kinda deal with them and you gotta put this on 'cause it's my ass on the line! I like my ass, Nana, and I'd appreciate it if you helped me save it by putting this on!" She held it out, shaking it almost warningly.

Reluctantly, I dropped the barrier and stepped forward, "Fine. But you're staying with me the whole time and telling me everything you know about these humans and this deal."

Finally appeased, she smiled and set to work. "Alright, whatever you want."

An hour and a half later, we were in the litter, completely surrounded by dummies made up to look like part of our court. That was just sick. They were fresh corpses from gods-knew-where, not puppets you could just dance on the end of a string. And they wore things that I would've seen strolling down the halls of my own home, which made things so much worse somehow.

"Behave." Naraku had said, before riding up to the front, looking for all the world like an overgrown baboon. _Behave_, as if it wasn't enough of a challenge to keep from retching, or running. My stomach was in knots, and Kagura wasn't speaking much as she orchestrated the movements of our riding party.

"Kagura, you promised to tell me about the deal with the humans. What is it and how is marriage involved?"

"Protection racket sealed with a baby, I guess. Your dad's givin' daughters away for land." She hardly even glanced back at me, engrossed as she was with the whole process. Which would, admittedly, probably have been quite a fascinating process, if it hadn't been for the corpses or whole procession-to-my-own-demise-thing.

"My father is dead."

"They don't know that."

"What's a protection racket?" She stopped only long enough to shoot me a dirty look and we spent the rest of the ride in silence.

Well... for a few minutes anyways. "Why do I have to get married?"

"I said no."

Traitor. "What's he like? The young lord?"

"Dull."

I settled back pensively. Well, _shit_. I was going to end up with a dull human. Hopefully that wouldn't mean he'd be violent, but who knew with these types. It certainly meant that I'd have to work very hard to keep him from getting himself killed. And from finding out he was even probably in danger in the first place. Among other things I'd have to be doing as well.

This wasn't what I'd meant when I'd wanted adventure all my life.


	4. The Most Awkward, Neverending Day

So, I _really_ didn't think it was gonna be this long a chapter, but I hope you like it.

* * *

At last, we arrived at the shrine where I was to meet my new husband. I sat patiently, waiting to be helped out by some faceless-oh, disgusting, he was actually faceless- servant-puppet. Kagura hopped out nimbly, and went to stand by a little girl I'd previously not noticed. She wore all-white clothing; in fact, everything about her was white. She was so cute, even though she was probably one like Kagura. Ah, to hell with it, even amongst demons, mind-readers were truly rare.

Kagura was cute too, in the way a constantly exasperated sister might be. Yes. She was cute like Sesshomaru was, but female.

"Naresome-hime, please stop grinning at your handmaidens and come meet your new father-in-law." Naraku said exasperatedly, but with a different voice. Not an unpleasing voice, but I was apparently going to have to learn to put nothing past him.

I strode up to them, wishing for all the world to be free of this_ wataboshi_ that hindered my sight. What I could see though, wasn't promising. He already reeked of alcohol, and while I wasn't very optimistic about any of this, I truly hoped his son had had a more attractive mother to take after.  
But...bowing deeply, I commenced the formalities with all the grace I could muster, "It is an honor to meet my lord."

Bowing back briefly, he replied, "And a pleasure to meet you, Princess. I'm sorry that this hasn't been conventional, but you understand."

Smiling pleasantly, I nodded along, "Of course. May we proceed, my lords?"

He hestitated, looking at me strangely. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Yes, of course. But why does the rest of your party not get off their horses?"

_Oh. Don't look back, don't look back. Keep it natural. None of this is normal anyway._ "Well-"

"Her father was engaged in an unexpected battle, remember, my lord? He deemed it necessary to only send these few out for as long as the journey took. Now that it is done, they are returning." Naraku cut me off, speaking soothingly, and loudly. And indeed they did, just as he was saying it. Sneaking a glace back, I couldn't help but smile at Kagura's embarrassed glance at Naraku's back.

"Father! The priest is calling everyone inside now." Other Naraku called out, coming out of the shrine, wearing... no. No. This couldn't be happening. None of this could, in fact, be happening. "Oh... Hello." he smiled shyly, "You must be my bride."

Quickly, I glanced at Naraku to make sure he hadn't used my distraction to become someone else or something; then turned back, plastering a gentle smile on my face, "And you, my husband."

Suddenly, Naraku was pushing us toward the open doors- as mostly everyone was already inside- declaring, "We've no time to exchange banalities."

* * *

Numbly, I poked at the meat on my plate. It smelled delicious, in truth, but I really couldn't find an appetite with the baboon's hollow eyes seeming to watch my every movement. Kagewaki caught my eye and smiled encouragingly, murmuring, "You should eat, it's very good."

We'd spoken very little in the precious few moments we'd had alone between the ceremony and the reception. He seemed like a very kind man, and certainly very interested in making sure I was comfortable. By all accounts, none of this could be his fault. But nothing was what it seemed anymore. "In truth I can't, husband," I half-lied, smiling ruefully, "it must just be nerves. Nothing to worry about."

He straightened up in surprise, "Of course. Please don't be nervous... Nana. No one here would ever do anything against you."

I patted his hand reassuringly, smothering a dry laugh, "I know. I'm sorry, I'm just being silly. Please, stop worrying and enjoy the celebration. I'll eat a bit."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but shut it as I shoveled in a goodly amount of food. "You've got... sauce, here." he stammered, pointing at the corner of his mouth, which was beginning to curl up in a lopsided grin.

Immediately, I covered my mouth, chewing furiously.

His grin grew until he was snickering into his sake. Which got _his_ attention. The baboon head turned our way, and I gulped, only then painfully realizing I had swallowed all the food. The air in the hall instantly became cold, though no one else seemed to notice it. I licked the sauce off and dropped my hand, developing an sudden interest in my own _sakazuri_.

"What's wrong, Nana? You're pale."

"Nothing, Kagewaki, I'm-I'm fine." Fine, my left paw. The answer seemed to appease him, however, because he left me alone after that. I ate a little more meat after that, but mostly stuck to drinking.

My unease grew as the bottle emptied, until my new father-in-law spoke up, "It's time for the bedding! Ladies, take her away!"

The bedding! How could I forget?! Between the wine and entertainments, it'd completely slipped my mind and now I was being hustled out by these strange women who had apparently completely forgotten their earlier fear of me. It truly was strange what the thought of mating did to people. Demon and human alike.

I remembered this one wedding I went to when I was about a century old, the whole affair had been quite dignified and elegant, up until the mating. Then, everyone had gone outside to celebrate and wait for the howling to begin. And of course, once it had, we all howled in congratulations and began the real celebration. Which ended in two minor feuds, a half-crushed building (Father apologized for months), various injuries- both minor and serious-, the obliteration of a small human village, a few children- it now occurred to me-, and a retry game of ball that lasted 34 hours.

But that was neither here nor there.

They pushed me through the unfamiliar hallways, bubbling pieces of advice with what to do with my lord's... well, it was hardly necessary to repeat, and bawdy jokes about whether he could handle a demon wife in his state. _His state?_

Before I could ask, we arrived in a room and Kagura, sweet Kagura, spoke up, "Alright, you've all had your fun! Now get outta here!"

Breathlessly, I exclaimed, "Kagura! I hadn't seen you since the procession. What's going on? S-stop undressing me!"

She rolled her eyes but continued untying and pulling off various bits of clothing, "You're sleeping with Naraku, or... whatever his name is, the human, tonight, and that means you have to be naked."

"No it doesn't! At least leave me the juban." I half-whispered, clutching it with one hand before she could resist.

Just then, a cheer went up outside and Kagewaki came inside, closing the door behind him firmly. "Oh, were you not ready yet?"

"No, it's all good, I was just finishing up here." Kagura replied, slipping out the door with a hugely mischievous grin.

I turned toward him, "Are-are you well, my lord?"

He looked momentarily confused, "Why wouldn't I be?" Shrugging, I decided to say nothing more. Undressing himself, he looked me over for a moment, "That makeup, take it off."

In my haste to look around the room for something to scrub it off with, I stepped on a stray bit of silk and fell face-first. Sitting up quickly, I rubbed my arm and face, hoping he couldn't see me blush.

Instead, I heard quiet laughter, "Are you alright?" Suddenly, he was sitting next to me, examining my face, "Well, you bit yourself, but it's already healing. Seems like nothing but your pride's taken any real damage."

Something was amiss, those eyes were red; this wasn't Kagewaki. "Naraku."

"Yes?"

"Where is Kagewaki?"

He sighed, giving me a long-suffering look.

"Who am I truly married to then?"

"Him, or me. What does it matter? You're mine anyways." he replied simply, leaning over me . I leaned back, staring into his eyes unflinchingly, doing my damnedest not to see his bare chest or admittedly flat stomach being bathed in the honey hues of candlelight. Because, really, it was totally unnecessary and I didn't have the time to struggle over the semantics of being attracted to someone who was two men at once. So, I would feel nothing about what I did or did not see of their body.

But, seeing the hard gleam of triumph in those eyes, I saw the truth of it. But he did not need to know that. "I am not yours. I am mine. You are not even my Alpha. And these silly antics will do nothing change that." I said evenly, crawling backwards away from him.

Unfortunately that brought me to the bed. He followed, replying smoothly, "Antics? As I see it, these antics have ensured that you will not question my commands, my lady. Now hold still, and stop staring at me like I'm meat."

_What?_ He flipped back the covers and grabbed my arm, pinning me to the bed painfully. I began to struggle when the knife came out, making him swing a leg over me in order to keep me still. Now sitting on me, he cut a single line near the crook of my elbow and twisted my arm so the blood trickled neatly into a small puddle.

Grunting, I punched him square in the face, for which he pinned my other arm to the mattress, "Would you rather I took you now then?!" his voice was low and harsh.

I glared at him, not daring to speak again, lest I dig myself in deeper. At least he would not be mating with me. Even so, something about that irked me, did he not believe me to be worthy of him? That little shit. May all his prey escape him.

"They'll want to see proof of consummation, Nana. So, stop looking at me like that. You're done now. Get in bed and I'll tell you a story." He was calm again, moving off me to hide the knife and So'unga.


	5. Storytime

_Hi, guys, sorry it's late. I had a perfectionist attack and then gave up. :p Should I post the dream, though?_

* * *

Moving over to the corner by the lamp, I knelt to hide the blades under the floorboard I'd loosened earlier. _You again? How interesting._ I stiffened in surprise, unable to even catch a general direction before the presence shimmered out of existence.

"Why couldn't you have just cut yourself? It's not like they'd know the difference." Nana hissed from the bed, jarring me back into real life. I ignored her for the moment, making sure the blades were well concealed.

Nana moaned, and I'm not entirely proud of how quickly I turned to see what she'd done this time. I had no cause to be alarmed, though, she was stretched out on her back, taking up most of the bed, with the blankets up to her nose and that damnable wrap of hers tossed over carelessly. "Tell me this story a' yours, I wanna sleep." she demanded, suddenly barely able to form words. She hadn't drunk that much. Or, perhaps the events of the past two days had exhausted her?

No, my woman was more resilient than that. "I'm going to turn out the light."

"Mmkay." came the dreamy reply as I blew the candle out and strode back to the bed.

I crawled under the covers, making sure, as I did, to move her closer. Her head popped up, eyes gleaming with ill-concealed malice. "What'd you do that for?" she growled, bitter at suddenly being moved from her nest.

I draped her injured arm over my chest, replying blithely, "I'm getting comfortable. Lie down and I'll start." Huffing, she pointedly settled back down on the bed. "Does your arm hurt?"

"No." she replied immediately. So it did.

Onigumo clenched in rebuke, _you hurt her._

She'd thank me later, though. "Good. Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived in a castle in the sky." I started, "She was co-"

"She was a demon." she interrupted.

"And a princess."

"Coulda said so."

"I'll bear that in mind. She was content with her life, but unhappy. She felt like something was missing." I paused when Nana stirred, signaling her interest. Of course, she'd be interested in this story.

"So she began to watch humans, admiring their ability to find happiness in their short, violent lives. One day, though, she became tired of watching and decided to experience it herself."

"What happened?"

"She asked her brother for permission. And he let her, on the condition that he take the biggest, surliest guard they had with her."

"Why?" She propped herself up on her elbow to interrupt again, "Did he not trust her ability to defend herself?"

How accurate. Smothering a dry laugh, I said, "I don't know, Nana. May I continue?"

Nodding, she slowly dropped back down- just a bit closer- to listen.

Smiling inconspicuously, I continued, "So they went down to attend a festival. Maybe she even learned something, but what's important is what happened on their way home. She..." I paused, briefly unsure of my plan, "... had always been impulsive, and that day her impulse was to stop in a forest notorious for bandits, to look for flowers for her brother. But, I suppose she didn't realize. She'd always been too-" Growling, I stopped, suddenly irritated by the fact that I even had to tell her this story. I had given up something truly precious when I promised not to kill Sesshomaru.

She hummed questioningly, nuzzling my side weakly. Onigumo spasmed as if he was trying his damnedest to get to her, _make her remember us,_ he demanded. Of course I had to tell her the story, that was the whole purpose of all of this. _To win her back and make them pay._

"In that band was a young human boy," I continued, "and they chose him to rob them. It was his first time, and it would've been his last time too, if she hadn't intervened."

"Your heart's pounding." she mumbled, rubbing my chest slowly with the flat of her palm.

"Hush, it does that. Where was I?" I asked distractedly. It was getting harder and harder to not just take her now and beg forgiveness later. Grabbing her hand to quell her ministrations, I scolded her, "Nana, were you even listening? I need not be so kind to you."

"Boy was gonna die." she answered, burrowing closer.

"Even by human standards,he was a child, and she felt sorry for him. So she gave him her purse and a necklace, on the condition that he promise to become a good man. So he did, and secretly added his own promise to marry her someday."

Glancing down, I realized she'd dozed off. Damn it, Nana. At least I could tell her the rest tomorrow. I took the chance to really look her over; she'd gotten a little darker since our last meeting. And her hair wasn't loose anymore. But she was still the reckless golden goddess I'd met when I was a child. And she was all mine. Grinning victoriously, I murmured, "Welcome home, love."

* * *

I sat up, feeling odd. Not ill, just odd. Perhaps it was the dream I'd just had along with the negligible headache I was getting. Next time, I'd suffer through Naraku's strange plots sober; the room was threatening to spin and just not helping me in any way. Vaguely, I wondered why I had dreamt of teaching a young man his letters, and why he had Naraku's voice. Not that it wasn't a fine voice, it was quite soothing, in truth, but it was disturbing to hear it in such a happy way.

But I had to focus. I had to figure a way to get away with Kagura with my agreement with Naraku intact, without death. Something tugged at my tail. I followed the furry, white trail to Naraku, or Kagewaki, or... honestly, it was too early in the day for this, whoever he'd be when he awoke.

He lay on his stomach, face buried in the fluff with one hand clutching at it like a lifeline. The dream-youth had also had that scar on his back... obviously a coincidence, it was one of the last things I'd seen before falling alseep.

On impulse, I reached out to trace it, wondering if it had hurt badly when he got it. The jolt of sympathy I felt triggered an insight; maybe, just maybe, his brain wasn't a bag of cats. Maybe there was a reason for all of this, and this was the key to stopping him. The girl in his story had been kind. Maybe he wanted kindness? I could do that, but how could I use it against him? No, no, that made the headache worse, we weren't thinking about that until I could gain clarity.

Laying back, I continued to look at him, then half-whispered, "I'm going to kill you with kindness."

"I doubt it. Someone else will before you get the chance." he mumbled, blowing the fur back. An arm wrapped around my waist, "You'll agree to their plans, you understand?"

I snatched my tail back, mostly out of pettiness, "Of course."

Slowly, his eyes opened, languid and content. I stared back evenly until he sighed and rolled onto his back. "Don't spend more time with them than necessary, and don't say more than you must. Otherwise, they'll know you're not who I say you are and, well, you can't have that." he continued, glancing back at me to drive home the veiled threat.

"And who am I, exactly?"

"You're Naresome, the daughter of a demon lordling with too many daughters and not enough land. And you're very eager to help with their problems."  
What problems? "Very well. I will speak little, agree to what they ask of me, and socialize only with Kagura and...?"

"Kanna. She's a wedding gift."

I must have made a face, because he raised his eyebrows, "Yes, really."

Nodding dubiously, I sat up. "Where will you be, then?"

"In my other body, I have business to attend to."

"If you have another body, why not use that one?" I asked irritably. And leave everyone alone.

"I enjoy using this one." he said.

I fought the urge to hit him in his smug face. It was helpful to no one and it was still Kagewaki's body. Deciding instead to try and change the subject, I said, "Who was the boy in your story?"

"What boy?"

Carefully, I continued, "From your story, you sounded sad when you spoke of him. Who was he?"

He looked surprised and then sad, though he replied calmly, "He was just an orphan. You needn't concern yourself. Be good today and I'll tell you the rest later."  
I nodded thoughtfully, sitting up to wrap myself with my tail. So, he was the boy. He'd been telling me about himself. "Naraku, where is So'unga?"

I turned back again when I heard no reply. That-! He'd fallen asleep again! He'd even begun snoring lightly. I raised my hand to punch him, but something stopped me cold. Naraku hadn't snored at all last night, had he? In any case, I shook him gently, trying to wake him up.

He jerked awake, looking around groggily as he groaned, "Wha'?"

"It's time to get up.", I said.

He looked up at me, face brightening slowly, "Nare- ah, Nana." he said, lying back down slowly, "We don't have to be up yet. Let's just sleep a bit longer, yeah?"

Definitely Kagewaki. I felt myself smile in relief.

"Kagewaki, you must get up," I replied patiently, shaking him gently again, "it's time to get up, husband."

His eyes opened and he smiled again, murmuring, "You called me husband."

"Are you not my husband?" I asked, awkwardly laying my hand on his chest as he stretched lazily.

He grinned again, "Yes.", then ducking in embarrassment, he added, "Uh, Nana... D-did we manage to...?"

"To what?" I began to ask, until he glanced up sharply, "Oh. Oh! Y-yes, of course." Pulling back the covers, I pointed at the bloodstain, blurting, "We're mated. Yes. It definitely happened."

He flushed, mumbling, "It's just that I don't remember."

Poor boy, of course you wouldn't, none of this was your fault. "W-well, you... uh..." I trailed off, suddenly realizing I had no way to cover this up.

He looked back at me in anguish, saying, "I collapsed on you? Oh, Nana, I'm so sorry. I'd thought someone would warn you before."

"N-no, no, Kagewaki, I-I knew about it, just... it really surprised me anyways." I lied, smiling weakly. Naraku would suffer for this, I'd make sure of it. After breakfast.


End file.
